Madarla
Madarla (マダラ Madara) is an intergalactic mercenary and is an RP conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer and is now used by StrongestPotato. Personality It can be argued that Madarla has a rather....inflated ego of herself (we apologize for the pun). Madarla is flirty and unsubtle as can be; she likes to make dirty puns all the time and loves inflating a lot; she likes to feel big and then slam down against her opponents and crush them. She's also the most...level-headed of the Skucks (and that's not saying much mind you), always being the sane woman amongst her peers Vernonn, Cabron, and Zeek, that being said, she's also prone to her moments of silliness. History Debut: Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Madarla first appeared in RP where she was hired by Vernonn along with Zeek and Cabron to hunt down Redman. Madarla demonstrated her power by firing her mist breath and slime form, before then inflating herself and slamming down on Blue Doctor, Ape, Century Destoroyah and Pink Guy. Madarla was then deployed to fight for reals. As Madarla searched through the woods for Redman for eight hours, she grew bored and just wanted to get some action already. When then Zaranga appeared, followed by Redman, Madarla then got ready to fight him off. Following Zeek's defeat, Madarla then rushed up and fought Redman. Madarla fired her mist at Redman, to which Redman then slashed his knife at her---but then she used her slime form to have his attacks pass through her. Redman then fired Red Thunder at Madarla, forcing her to revert to normal. Madarla then inflated herself and slammed down against Redman, pinning him down to the ground. Moments later though, Redman then kicked Madarla off of him, then punched at Madarla's stomach, before then using his Red Arrow at Madarla, deflating and defeating her. Madarla fell over and called Redman a "killjoy" before then passing out. Vernonn Black Madarla made a cameo in the RP where she was there to witness Mecha-Vernonn's unveiling and later on the same for Vernonn Black's. Abilities * Inflation: Madarla can inflate herself to a perfect spherical shape and will double in her size in this form. She can use this form to bounce really high in the air and then slam down against her opponents like a wrecking ball. * Mist Breath: Madarla can fire out a stream of mist from her mouth at her opponents. It can daze and confuse them. * Slime Form: Madarla can turn into slime in order for her opponent's attacks to go through her. * Flight: Madarla can fly at Mach 6. * Size Change: Madarla can change her size from normal to giant. * Intellect: '''Maddie here is quite smart....for Skuck standards....which for us is about average IQ * '''Extra Limbs: Madarla has two additional arms underneath her main arms. They could punch and slash when in use. Trivia * Madarla is the first female of Vernonn's species to appear. * Madarla gets her name from a villainess featured in one of Gallibon's very earliest works. * Madarla is meant to be a parody of monster girls (or in this case kaiju girls), as well as slime girls and inflation fetish art in general. * Unlike Vernonn, Zeek or Cabron; her eyes are purple instead of red. * Also unlike the rest, she has a navel and doesn't have a line down her chest. * She is so far the only female member of Vernonn's clique. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Minor Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)